but i am sick of time
by asteria capella
Summary: infantrum's challenge: dialog para nhc. kau nyata, bukan khayalan semata. — shinn/stellar.


"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud begitu," sang pemuda mengucap pelan, kristal merah darah miliknya terarah pada langit. Ia mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, sekali lagi ia berhasil menyakiti pasangannya tersayang.

Tidak. Ia tahu persis apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka—apa yang menyebabkan Lunamaria begitu kesal dan marah. Kecemburuan Lunamaria dapat Shinn rasakan. Namun Shinn tak mampu untuk menahan diri. Ia tak mampu mencegah dirinya untuk tak memikirkan Stellar.

Bagaimanapun, Shinn masih tetap saja merindukan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

**

* * *

But I am Sick of Time © Tsubaki Niigaki  
Gundam Seed © Sunrise  
**_infantrum's challenge: dialog para nhc_

* * *

Langit berwarna cerah saat ia memandangnya. Bukan biru seperti yang ia kenal ketika mentari bersinar terang, ataupun jingga kemerahan saat matahari terbenam. Warnanya lebih seperti nila yang lembut, yang menenangkan hati dan memberi perasaan nyaman. Ia tak terkejut saat dapat melihat kerlip bintang-bintang di atas sana meskipun matahari masih nampak terang di kejauhan. Warna langit yang lain dari biasanya ini telah memberitahunya bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung.

Air menggelitik kaki hingga batas mata kaki—hangat, seperti laut di musim panas. Permukaannya yang jernih memantulkan refleksi langit yang lembut, sedikit bergelombang akibat riak yang muncul. Pasir yang berada di bawah telapak kakinya pun terasa menyenangkan.

_Apapun yang sedang berlangsung kini… tak mungkin hal yang buruk._

Pandangannya beralih ke ujung horizon, tepat di garis batas langit dan laut bertemu. Berada di laut selalu mengingatkannya akan seorang gadis yang istimewa, seorang gadis yang dengan bodohnya jatuh dari tebing karena tenggelam dalam keasyikannya menari. Seorang gadis yang… yang _pernah_ ia cintai.

—dan mungkin masih.

* * *

Sang pemuda menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng perlahan.

Entah kapan ia akan sanggup merelakan kepergian malaikatnya yang polos, yang lugu dan mengagumkan. Meski ia telah berjanji untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia—yang ia penuhi sungguh-sungguh—ia tak mampu menggantikan tahta di hatinya dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Lunamaria.

Ia menggeleng sekali lagi dan berbalik.

"_Shinn."_

Seorang gadis bergaun biru berdiri di perbatasan pantai—tersenyum padanya, menatapnya penuh rindu, mengulurkan lengan seakan ingin meraihnya. Rambut pirang sang gadis bergoyang akibat hembusan angin sepoi.

Gadis yang bersinar seperti bintang-bintang di langit sana—sesuai dengan arti namanya.

"Stellar—"

Ia tak berpikir lagi. Kakinya bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri, menuju ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Lengannya merengkuh sang gadis erat-erat. Kehangatan yang terasa dari kulit sang gadis membesarkan harapan di hatinya yang tak sanggup ia ucapkan. Tubuh yang mungil, rambut yang lembut, aroma yang manis, lengan yang balas memeluknya—gadis dalam dekapannya benar-benar Stellar.

Tapi warna langit yang aneh, bintang-bintang yang nampak di langit meskipun mentari bersinar, laut yang hangat—segalanya menyatakan bahwa ini bukanlah kenyataan. "Katakan ini bukan mimpi. Kumohon," sang pemuda mengucap perlahan. Tangannya menekan lembut pundak sang gadis, memaksanya makin dekat.

"Namun Shinn tahu ini bukan kenyataan," kata-kata Stellar meruntuhkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dada Shinn.

"Tapi kau ada. Stellar. Ada, disini." Shinn melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan, memandang manik berwarna magenta dalam-dalam.

"Memang Stellar ada," sang gadis mengiyakan, "tapi hanya saat ini. Stellar harus kembali lagi nanti. Pergi meninggalkan Shinn lagi."

"Tak bisakah aku menemanimu di sana, Stellar?"

"Tidak," Stellar menjawab dengan tegas. Ada suatu kesedihan yang terpancar dari irisnya saat ini. "Shinn masih memiliki kewajiban. Shinn masih harus hidup. Belum saatnya Shinn pergi ke tempat Stellar."

"Tapi—kenapa?" Sorot mata sang pemuda nampak kalut. Pikiran akan berpisah lagi dengannya membuat Shinn ketakutan. Mereka baru saja bertemu, demi Tuhan!

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban—sebuah senyum yang lembut dan manis. Yang semakin mengiris luka di hati sang pemuda.

Shinn mengucap pelan, "Setelah kau—kau pergi, aku memimpikanmu. Kau datang menemuiku." Ia menghela nafas, "Tapi mungkin hanya khayalanku saja."

"Bukan khayalan Shinn," sang gadis kembali tersenyum. Tangannya meraih milik Shinn dan menggenggamnya erat. "Walau itu mimpi, Stellar benar-benar muncul menemui Shinn. Stellar meminta untuk bertemu Shinn untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk menyampaikan terima kasih pada Shinn. Untuk mengatakan pada Shinn bahwa Stellar bahagia. Dan Stellar berharap—Shinn tidak bersedih terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Stellar."

"'_Untuk terakhir kalinya'_?" Shinn mengulang perlahan. "Berarti seharusnya kita tak bertemu lagi? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau datang kembali? Kenapa kau muncul, hanya untuk mengatakan kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Atau kali ini seluruhnya benar-benar hanya khayalanku?"

Beberapa saat Stellar terdiam tanpa suara, membuat Shinn kembali berujar, "Kulakukan permintaanmu untuk hidup, Stellar." Nadanya sedih.

"Stellar tahu. Stellar melihat kehidupan Shinn dari tempat Stellar. Shinn nampak senang. Dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat Shinn, tertawa, bercanda, bermain bersama. Juga ada gadis berambut merah itu." Ada jeda yang mengambang sebelum ucapannya dilanjutkan, "Stellar bahagia melihat Shinn bahagia."

"Tapi kau tak mau masuk dalam hidupku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, Shinn. Stellar ingin, ingin-ingin-ingin sekali bersama Shinn, seperti saat ini. Nyatanya, Stellar tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun, Stellar telah tiada. Tak ada yang bisa menghidupkan kembali tubuh Stellar."

Namun tangan yang masih digenggamnya terasa hangat. "Lalu sekarang ini—apa?" Getir.

"Shinn tahu: **mimpi**."

"Tapi—kau nyata. Bukan khayalan semata."

"Stellar meminta izin untuk menemui Shinn sekali lagi. Oleh karena itu Stellar dapat berada di mimpi Shinn kali ini. Hanya di mimpi, tidak di dunia nyata."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan dan tak dijawab sebelumnya. "Kenapa Stellar datang? Padahal tadi berkata—_untuk terakhir kali_—"

Kristal bening di ujung mata sang gadis menghentikan ucapan sang pemuda. Kesedihan yang dalam terpeta pada wajahnya yang cantik. "Karena Stellar merindukan Shinn." Stellar mengerjap, satu tetes air jatuh menetes ke pipinya. "Shinn nampak sangat bahagia, seolah telah melupakan Stellar. Shinn tertawa tanpa Stellar. Shinn bahagia—meski tak ada Stellar."

Kembali sang pemuda menarik lawan bicara dalam pelukan erat. "Tak pernah satu detik pun aku melupakanmu."

Isakan terdengar teredam. "Stellar—tak sanggup jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu Shinn." Kalimat-kalimat panjang yang diucapkan sang gadis, air mata-air mata kesedihan yang tertuang—semuanya bahkan tak dapat mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa rindu Stellar pada sang pemuda.

"Aku juga, Stellar."

"Stellar ingin turut membahagiakan Shinn," suaranya terdengar serak. "Mendampingi Shinn. Tersenyum di samping Shinn. Namun tempat Stellar telah digantikan oleh gadis berambut merah itu."

"Maksudmu—Lunamaria?"

Segera saja terdengar kikikan geli dari arah pelukannya. Suara yang ceria, meski masih terdapat kepedihan di dalamnya. "Shinn," sang gadis mendongak, menatap sang pemuda. "Shinn tidak boleh seperti itu. Tidak boleh menyebut nama gadis lain saat Shinn berada dengan seorang gadis."

Ekspresi wajahnya otomatis berubah heran. Keningnya dikerutkan akibat ketakmengertian. "Tapi kan kau yang—"

Stellar menukas dengan gelengan perlahan. "Jangan pernah menyebut nama gadis lain saat Shinn sedang berdua dengan seorang gadis," ia menegaskan kalimatnya. "Shinn mungkin tak paham, tapi Stellar tak suka Shinn menyebut nama gadis berambut merah itu. Dan Stellar pikir, gadis itu juga tak suka saat Shinn menyebut nama Stellar."

Sang pemuda tersentak, tersadar—teringat akan masalah yang ia hadapi sebelum terlelap dan datang ke alam mimpi ini. Pertengkarannya dengan Lunamaria—akibat kecerobohan Shinn mengucap nama Stellar saat bersama dengan gadis Hawke tersebut. Ia mengangguk, mencatat dalam hati untuk tak sembarangan membuka mulut lagi. Setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi porsi pertengkaran dengan Lunamaria kan?

"Bagus!" Stellar kembali tersenyum cerah. Ia mengusap sisa-sia airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

Kristal magenta milik sang gadis tersaputi muram yang menggantung rendah kala menatap langit. Shinn turut melihat arah pandang Stellar—dan mendapati warna langit yang lembut semakin gelap, kelap-kelip bintang telah menghilang. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup, mengirimkan dingin hingga tulang. Rasa tenang dan nyaman yang dirasa sewaktu pertama menghilang, berganti dengan pedih dan perih.

Sebuah gumaman lembut membuat jantung Shinn mencelos, "Waktu Stellar telah habis."

Senyum sedih yang mewarnai wajah mungil gadis di hadapannya menyadarkan Shinn bahwa Stellar tak bercanda. "Tidak, tidak boleh," tangannya terulur, berusaha meraih milik sang gadis—

—yang ditepis dengan tegas. "Saatnya Shinn bangun dan kembali ke kenyataan," ucap Stellar lembut. Bibir ranumnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Saatnya Stellar kembali ke tempat Sting dan Auel."

Sang pemuda sadar ia tak bisa menahan gadis di hadapannya—gadis-_nya_—di sini selamanya. Ia pun tak dapat terus tertidur dan bermimpi. Namun, "Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Mendengar nada yang digunakan oleh Shinn—tenang dan dalam, tak lagi mengandung kekalutan luar biasa—Stellar tersenyum tulus. "Nanti, suatu hari," jawabnya. "Pasti."

Lagi Shinn mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lembut pipi tembam milik Stellar, mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau tak apa?"

Sejenak Stellar tercenung, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Bagi Stellar, pertanyaan Shinn itu menunjukkan betapa besar sang pemuda menyayanginya, memperhatikannya—tak melupakannya. "Stellar akan sangat merindukan Shinn." Itu benar tanpa ada dusta setitikpun. "Tapi Stellar akan baik-baik saja. Ada Auel dan Sting yang menemani Stellar. Tidak akan terasa lama hingga waktu selanjutnya."

Kristal merah darah bertemu magenta cerah. Dua pasang bola mata mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa kata-kata—sedih, rindu, perih, sayang, cinta. Masing-masing pemilik melangkah maju, tangan terbuka untuk memeluk yang lain—

* * *

Dan Shinn membuka matanya.

Langit-langit ruangannya yang berwarna cokelat muda buram menyapa, seolah mengejek Shinn yang baru saja berpisah dengan Stellar _lagi—_untuk ketiga kalinya. _Lagi._ Dengan enggan, sang pemuda bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya, bahunya merosot lesu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya—tangan yang masih terasa hangat, sisa-sisa dari sang gadis yang sempat ia dekap.

Bahkan ia masih sanggup mencium wangi lembut Stellar.

Hampir Shinn terpuruk dalam kemuraman dan kesedihan saat ia teringat kalimat yang diucapkan malaikatnya _**"Nanti, suatu hari. Pasti."**_

Senyumnya otomatis mengembang. Stellar telah menjanjikan masa depan, suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi—dan tak akan terpisah, _semoga_. Sekarang Shinn turun dari ranjangnya, menatap berkeliling dan beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Ia harus segera mencari dan menemukan Lunamaria, lalu meminta maaf pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak ada gadis yang menyukai pasangannya menyebut-nyebut nama gadis lain kan, _Stellar?_

**

* * *

~OWARI~**

* * *

maaf ya **sanich**, dialognya cuma sepertiga bagian. karya ini mungkin ga layak masuk jajaran _hall of fame_ yang sukses menyelesaikan challenge, tapi saya bangga dan sedih bikinnya. udah berbulan-bulan draftnya bersarang di hardisk, dan akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikannya :"). saya cinta shinnstellar, tapi interaksi mereka bener-bener angsty huhuhu. ah. maaf ya, **meka**, saya gagal bikin fluff. tenang, pesenan meka bukan yang ini kok. ada satu fic shinnstellar lagi khusus buat meka nanti :D. (tapi entah kapan saya bikin mwahahaha) sementara, nikmati dulu ini ya. semangat ya TO-nya! :*

ngomong-ngomong, sudahkah anda vote di **IFA 2010**? link ada di profil saya :).

**

* * *

err-ripiu?**


End file.
